


Obviousness

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fígrid February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard and Thorin are well aware of what goes on around them in both Dale and Erebor, sometimes both. Especially when it comes to a certain dwarven Crowned Prince and a human Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviousness

**Author's Note:**

> In a way this can sorta cover day 2: Courting Procedures and day 3: Council, both in a roundabout way.
> 
> Also lame title is lame. I am horrible with titles.

Council meetings were often tense, but there seemed to be a different tension in the air at this particular meeting. The Crowned Prince of Erebor and the Princess of Dale were speaking to everyone normally, as was often their want. Both were quite vocal and always brought up ideas that the older council members didn't often think of.

Except today they had yet to utter a word to each other.

"I think we are all in agreement that this has been a fruitful meeting," Balin said, drawing the meeting to a close. The council members began gathering their parchments of notes and rising, chatting to one another. Each of them noticed how faraway both Princess Sigrid and Prince Fíli seemed.

Fíli nodded absently to something Thorin said and turned to bid his pleasantries to Bard and Sigrid, but noted that Sigrid was already slipping out of the room quickly. A sigh escaped him as he noted, his heart twisting in his chest.

"Did you two quarrel?" Thorin asked Fíli. Bard glanced to the door where his daughter had disappeared before looking at Fíli.

"No," Fíli murmured. "Maybe she's just tired. I noticed she had been rubbing her temple earlier. Perhaps just a headache."

"Perhaps," Thorin said, arching a brow as Fíli's head ducked down as he walked out of the room dejectedly. He hadn't seen his sister-son act like that since he was younger and something was bothering him. It made him think of a lion with something in its paw, which fit the young prince as Dís and her late husband, Finn, had often called Fíli their lionheart.

"I wonder if they think we do not know of last night," Bard asked Thorin.

"They probably think no one knows beyond themselves," Thorin admitted. Glancing at the former bargeman, he arched his brow again. "Shall we begin betrothal discussions while they figure out their feelings?"

"I think we should get to know one another and allow me to get to know your sister before any formal discussions begin," Bard admitted. "If we are, in fact, to be family, I'd rather it be family and not quite so formal yet in case what we see is incorrect."

"Do you think we are?" Thorin asked, amused.

"Not a chance in hell."

## ♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

Sigrid had thought that the small balcony she had found that overlooked Dale would be a place where she could contemplate her thoughts, but all she kept doing was recalling the night before. As much as she tried not to think of it, memories of Fíli above her, his lips on hers before trailing down her neck would flash before her eyes.

Further images of his chest pressed to hers, their skin melding together even as his mouth had covered her own to capture the slight whimper of discomfort that had slipped past when he had entered her finally. Soon their mouths were catching one anothers' cries of pleasure as her nails had dog into the skin of his back, leaving their mark even as his strong, thick fingers left their own marks upon her hips where he held her.

The words "Do you regret last night?" broke into her reverie.

Jumping as she realized she had been caught off guard, she opened her eyes and turned to look at Fíli leaning against the stone archway that led out to the balcony where she sat. She felt her cheeks flame as she was caught remembering the night before.

Her silence apparently was long enough to confirm what Fíli had asked. Sorrow filled his eyes as he took a single step forward before stopping. "I should have... I let things get out of hand. We had too much mead and I... I should have known better, I..."

"No!" Sigrid said, scrambling to her knees to face him. She sat back on her legs, hands resting in her lap. His eyebrows screwed together as his jaw clicked shut, the braids of his mustache swaying from the movement.

"I do not regret last night," Sigrid said, her voice a whisper. She looked down at her clasped hands, her ears turning an interesting shade of red. "You... you caught me remembering and you startled me..."

"Remembering, hm?" Fíli couldn't help but tease. He walked closer, putting a finger beneath her chin and lifting her head.

"You've barely spoken to me today," he said quietly.

Sigrid felt tears forming in her eyes. "I..." She bit her lip. "I thought you regretted it. You were gone when I woke and you barely looked at me, I thought..."

"Sigrid, no," Fíli said, horror filling his eyes. "No, I love you. I adore every inch of you, everything about you. I wanted to shout from the rooftops what happened between us, but I would never sully your reputation if I were to be found in your bed this morn."

Sigrid looked at him, eyes widening in surprise. "You... you love me?" she whispered.

A soft smile graced Fíli's features. He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. "Oh _amrâlimê_ , how I love you," he said softly. "I wish for you to be my wife. You are already my One."

Sigrid smiled gently, her hand coming up to rest along his bearded cheek, her nails brushing through the soft, yet coarse, hair. "Are you asking me?" she questioned quietly.

"I am," Fíli said. "I know I should ask your father first, but I do not wish to wait. Sigrid, _amrâlimê_ , will you be my wife and queen?"

Sigrid smiled more, her eyes closing a moment before she opened them once more and looked into the depths of his ice colored eyes. "Yes, my love," she whispered. "I will marry you." She pressed a kiss to his nose. "I love you, Fíli."

Fíli grinned, a dimple pressing into each cheek as he knelt and leaned back, drawing Sigrid on top of him as he went. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. "Now that we have that silliness out of the way... show me."

Sigrid's breath caught as his lips trailed along the edge of her bodice. "Wicked dwarf." But she did show him, and if anyone passed by the balcony, they simply turned a blind ear to the sounds they may or may not have heard. If asked, they would deny having heard anything at all.


End file.
